


edds a hoe

by trans_bloodhound



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_bloodhound/pseuds/trans_bloodhound
Summary: h





	edds a hoe

He shifted slightly, pressing himself further against Tord as he turned the vibrations up again. This had been going on for the better part of the movie, and Edd was sure the others had caught on by now, but the thrill of it all was enough to negate the panic of being found out.  
"Are you ok?" Patryck asked, but Edd knew it was partly a joke. "you're very red."

"I'm fine." He replied hastily, going even redder. He tucked his legs up further, before deciding it wasn't worth getting called out and getting up to get a blanket. 

The second he sat down and covered himself with it, Tord turned up the vibrator to max and he barely stifled a surprised keen. He glanced down, ears heating up. He was ever so glad it was only Tord and Pat watching the film, as he knew Tom would tease him to no end about this.

Tord kept his attention on the screen, pulling the blanket over himself as well so he could slide his fingers into Edd's boxers to press the small vibrator against his prostate.

He jolted, giving a little whimper. Pat stretched and yawned, glancing at the clock.  
"I'm going to head to bed." He said, getting up and making his way to the door.

With him finally gone, Tord turned it off, took it out and let Edd catch his breath.   
"Do you want to keep going?" He asked, and the smaller man nodded, gently nuzzling against his chest. 

He gave a noise of acknowledgement, sliding down Edd's trousers and boxers and throwing them to the side. He shifted a little, closing his eyes as Tord gently rubbed the pad of his thumb against the head of his cock, sliding the other hand up so he could tug at the bottom of his hoodie. 

Edd got the hint, pulling his hoodie off and throwing it into the pile of clothes. Tord bit into his shoulder, and he gave a soft mewl, bucking up into his hand as he wrapped it around his cock. Tord was already hard, so he simply discarded his own trousers and pulled out his cock. Edd purred, low and needy, as he gently pressed it against his entrance, grinding down against it to try and get him to hurry up. Tord chuckled softly, sliding inside in a fluid motion.


End file.
